


The Five Senses - Taste

by belladhanna



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladhanna/pseuds/belladhanna





	The Five Senses - Taste

_**The Five Senses - Taste**_  
 **Title** : The Five Senses - Taste

 **By** : Oreogeek/Belladhanna

 **Rating** : PG

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own, don't sue, don't take this too seriously.

 **Summary** : Number two In the 'Senses' "series" I guess.

 **A/N** : Ok, I had to get this out. I've been working on all of the senses and at this point I think this one was the hardest. I didn't have [](http://jendavis.livejournal.com/profile)[**jendavis**](http://jendavis.livejournal.com/) review this one. I am positive there are errors, but I just kinda wanted to surprise her with this one.

  
"So, what'd you think of the movie?" Dianna asked. She knew he wasn't thrilled, but he hadn't made one peep during the whole film. Something was off.

"Actually, it was o k. Not my thing, but not bad. DiNozzo should have been punched in the face, flat out. He never once aplogized for saying what he said. Paul was wrong for not being up front with Jeana, but he really did love her and he wasn't a complete as...uuuh jerk, like Tony. It was cute."

It took Dianna a minute to get her jaw off the floor. She was stunned. She looked at Eliot long and hard as if she was really seeing him.

"Spencer?"

"Yea babe?"

Eliot turned his face to Dianna. She had an odd look in her eyes.

"Did I say something bad?" He didn't think he'd said anything wrong. Dianna was pretty cool about people having their own opinions. It was one of the reasons he liked her.

Dianna pushed Eliot back on the couch until his head was resting on the arm of it. She climbed up his body until they were face to face.

"Hi Spencer." She smiled and before Eliot could even think of a response, she leaned in and kissed him.

All he'd remember later was the taste of her lips. How he could taste the strawberry lip gloss she wore. Taste the chocolate from the Raisinettes she insisted had to be in the hot popcorn, and the saltiness and butter of it too.

But mostly he tasted her. Just her. He couldn't describe it. There was a sweetness to her. As his mind whirled, he tried to think if kiss could taste kind or caring. He knew they _felt_ that way, but he'd never had the feeling of _tasting_ these things in a kiss.

A thought willed itself into his mind.

 _"This is what love tastes like, Spencer._

It didn't scare him as much as he thought it would.


End file.
